LIFE
by Uchimaze Daisuke
Summary: Naruto Phobia seks bebas, sedangkan Sasuke haus akan seks dua kepribadian yang berbeda. "Ini adalah kejadian yang akan terasa sakit setiap kau mengingatnya, namun sulit untuk kau lupakan.". rate T semi M. masih author baru. gomen kalau jelek. SN!. ItaslightX(someone). ItaKyuu. BL.
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE**

**pair:**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T semi M**

**(BL)**

**_PROLOG_**

"Uhh.. Sasuke-kun.." desah seorang gadis. Tidak ada satu helai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh _sexy _sang gadis itu. Tangannya ditali oleh sebuah kain putih yang melekat pada sisi tempat tidur, kakinya terentang memperlihatkan daerah terlarang milik para perempuan.

"Cih, dasar wanita murahan" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan bentuk rambut yang unik. Pemuda itu bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan warna kulitnya yang putih dan bentuk perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Nama pemuda adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang sombong, angkuh, dan haus akan _seks. _Sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah menjalani hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita kecuali satu orang.

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang Sasuke dan langsung memakai kaos dan sepatunya lalu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan wanita itu dikamar hotel. Mengabaikan desahan dan terikan yang berasal dari wanita itu.

Kaki panjangnya yang berbalut jeans hitam itu melangkah keluar dari hotel menuju parkiran mengambil mobilnya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Cih dimana Sasuke. Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga." ucap seorang pemuda yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu juga berambut hitam namun panjang dikucir, beberapa anak rambutnya terhelai, membingkai wajahnya yang rupawan. Pemuda itu mempunyai kerutan di wajahnya padahal umurnya masih muda, dia belum ber-istri jangankan ber-istri pacar saja ia tidak punya. Banyak wanita maupun pria yang tergila-gila pada pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu tak merespon.

_'Terserah mereka mau mengagumiku atau membenciku aku tidak peduli. Yang penting saat ini adalah kerja, membuat perusahaan tou-san menjadi perusahaan yang terkenal. Bukan hanya terkenal di dalam negeri ,namun terkenal diluar negeri juga.' _itulah prinsipnya.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke, merupakan anak sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Dan juga merupakan direktur dari salah satu peusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi dari tadi mondar-mandir diruang tamu, mengkhawatirkan adik semata wayangnya yang dari tadi belum pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan 1 dini hari, apalagi tadi dia juga mendapatkan laporan dari pihak sekolahan jika adiknya hari ini tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan.

"Hah~" desah Itachi sambil duduk disofa yang tersedia di ruang tamu itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu mansion itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Sasuke melangkah dengan langkah tanpa dosa melewati kakaknya yang dari tadi mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Itachi dengan dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke tak kalah dinginnya.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, aku adalah kakak mu Sasuke! dan selama tou-san dan kaa-san ada di Singapure kau menjadi tanggung jawabku!" ucap Itachi sambil menatap tajam adiknya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menghadap Itachi, dia balas menatap Itachi dengan tajam. Kedua bola mata onyx itu saling melemparkan tatapan tajam terbaik mereka.

"Aku lelah." ucap Sasuke lalu memalingkan mukanya dan langsung kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua mansion itu.

"Sasuke, aku akan mencarikanmu butler." ucap Itachi sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia lelah dengan sikap adiknya yang semakin hari semakin nakal itu.

"Aku tak butuh butler." ucap Sasuke dingin dan kembali menghentikan langkahnya yang baru melewati satu anak tangga itu.

"Jangan menolak! Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku." ucap Itachi tajam.

"Ck, Terserah!" ucap Sasuke menyetujuinya walau 'sedikit' terpaksa. Baginya percuma membantah keputusan kakaknya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Jadi Sasuke berulah lagi?" tanya seorang wanita dengan nada tenang sambil meminum cokelat yang sudah tak terlalu panas itu. Wanita itu berambut biru pendek yang rambutnya dihiasi oleh jepitan rambut dari kertas. Nama wanita itu adalah Konan.

"Yeah, beberapa hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Oto untuk mengurusi beberapa hal disana. Dan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama." ucap Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Mereka berdua sedang berada disalah satu cafe yang terkenal dikonoha, Itachi menceritakan semua tentang kejadian kemarin saat ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak masuk kesekolah, saat ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke, dan saat ia memutuskan untuk mencarikan seorang butler untuk Sasuke.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mencarikan butler untuk Sasuke."

"Butler atau Bodyguard, yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Konan.

"Butler atau Bodyguard itu sama saja."

"Beda. Kalau butler itu..."

"Dikamus Uchiha butler dan bodyguard itu sama saja." potong Itachi dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Hah, terserah."

"Hn."

"Tujuanmu mencari butler itu... untuk apa?" tanya Konan hati-haati.

"Untuk menjaga Sasuke dan jika bisa aku berharap agar butler itu mampu merubah Sasuke yang dulu lagi." ucap Itachi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tapi Sasuke itu licik. Kau tahu kan?"

"Yeah, aku tahu sifat Sasuke. Maka dari itu, aku juga akan memantau Sasuke walau tidak langsung." ucap Itachi tajam.

Konan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk seseorang yang telah membuat Sasuke menjadi pecinta sex seperti ini.

"Kau membutuhkan butler perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja laki-laki." ucap Itachi.

"hmm, baiklah akan kuusahakan untuk membantumu."

Setelah Konan berbicara seperti itu Itachi pun terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok menjadi butler Sasuke." ucap Konan pelan.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Itachi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Yeah, kau tunggu disini ya! Jangan pergi kemana-mana. Atau aku akan membunuhmu." ucap Konan sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Maaf Uzumaki-san, namun cafe ini sudah tidak membutuhkan pegawai lagi." ucap seorang laki-laki berjas sambil tersenyum kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Maaf, sudah mengganggu anda tuan." ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Setelah itu, Ia pun keluar dari cafe itu berjalan gontai menyusuri trotoar.

Sebenarnya nilainya juga lumayan bagus, namun entah kenapa ia sulit mencari pekerjaan di Jepang ini. Setiap masuk ke perusahaan, pabrik, cafe, dll pasti jawaban mereka 'tidak membutuhkan pegawai/karyawan lagi'.

Meremas pelan map yang ia bawa, _'ternyata mencari pekerjaan itu sulit juga ya'_ batinnya. _'Andai Kaa-san tidak menyuruhku bekerja disini aku tak akan kesini' _tambahnya. Menghela napas panjang ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah bangku yang tersedia dihalte bus. Pikirannya kosong menerawang jauh. Membayangkan jika ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

"Uhm, permisi boleh aku duduk dibangku ini?" ucap sebuah Suara. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut biru dengan pakaian kantor sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Uh, oh tentu saja boleh." ucap Pemuda itu sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan membalas senyuman wanita itu dengan senyuman canggung.

"Arigatou. Perkenalkan namaku Konan." ucap Wanita yang ternyata Konan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto." ucap pemuda itu yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan dari Konan.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto ya.. hmm, apa kau ingin melamar kerja?" tanya Konan saat melihat sebuah map berada di genggaman Naruto.

"Ah. Iya Konan-san, namun semua tempat yang aku lamari kerja tidak ada yang mau menerimaku." jawab Naruto lemah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada mapnya.

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja ditempat temanku?" tawar Konan sambil tersenyum manis. Konan merapalkan semua doa yang ia tahu, ia berdoa dengan khusyuk. Berdoa agar pemuda manis disampingnya ini menerima tawarannya itu.

"Bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bekerja sebagai butler" jawab Konan mantap.

"Hah, butler?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Sekali lagi Konan hanya mengangguk yakin. Naruto diam menimang-nimang apakah pekerjaan ini ia terima atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Ku terima." ucap Naruto sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Konan langsung bersorak sorai sambil memeluk Naruto erat. Dan Naruto pun membalas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku punya satu kelemahan." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Konan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Konan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Uhm, aku phobia dengan yang namanya hubungan sex." jawab Naruto pelan, namun jawaban pelan Naruto itu masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Konan membuat wanita itu ternganga sedikit.

.

.

.

"Jadi kakak mu itu akan mencarikanu butler Suke?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata yang bewarna lavender tak berpupil. Hyuuga Neji.

"hn." jawab Sasuke cuek sambil meminum jus tomatnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa bebas lagi untuk bermain, Suke?" tanya seorang lagi pemuda yang berambut merah dan mempunyai warna mata cokelat madu. Akasuna Sasori.

"Siapa bilang? Kalian seperti tak tahu Sasuke saja. Mendokusai" ucap seorang pemuda lagi yang berambut nanas. Nara Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Sekarang ini mereka berada dikantin untuk makan siang. Mereka ber empat adalah teman dari kecil jadi tak heran jika mereka sangat akrab satu sama lain.

"Hai Sasuke-kun.." sapa seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata. Gadis itu mendekati mereka ber empat, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat gadis itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Apakah, kau mau 'kencan' denganku malam ini?" tanya gadis mulai menggoda Sasuke.

"Terimalah Sasuke, kau ingat jika hari ini kita akan ke club?" ucap Sasori menyeringai dalam hati.

"ck." Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu ia menatap gadis beranbut merah itu. Menatapnya dari bawah ke atas lalu medegus. "hn, baiklah aku terima tawaranmu itu. Karin, tapi kau jangan menyesal." ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

Karin tersenyum sinis lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke. "Aku tak akan pernah menyesal karena ini lah yang ku inginkan." ucapnya pelan. Ia menarik wajahnya dari telinga Sasuke dan tersenyum sinis.

"Siapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam Sasuke, karena aku... aku akan memuaskanmu." ucap Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit lalu berlalu pergi.

"Wow, berani juga gadis itu." seringai milik Sasori pun mengembang.

"Siapkan stamina mu Sasuke untuk nanti malam." tambah Sasori.

"Heh, untuk apa menyiapkan stamina. Dua jari sudah cukup." ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kedua jarinya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Membuat keempat temannya menyeringai iblis.

Yah, selama ini Sasuke hanya menggukana jari-jari tangannya untuk 'bermain' bersama para gadis-gadis.

"Sepertinya nanti malam akan menyenangkan..." ucap Neji.

"Yeah," Sasori pun juga menyetujui perkataan Neji.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIFE**

**pair:**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T semi M**

**(BL)**

**_CHAP 1_**

"Jadi Naruto, disini adalah kamar mu." ucap Itachi. Sekarang ini mereka bertiga -Itachi, Konan, dan Naruto- sedang berada di mansion keluarga Uchiha tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang akan ditinggali Naruto. Yah, mulai detik ini Naruto akan menjadi butler Sasuke.

"Ah, arigatou Itachi-sama." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Tak perlu memanggilku dengan begitu, cukup Ita-nii saja." ucap Itachi.

"Ah, Wakatta." ucap Naruto lagi. Sedangkan Konan hanya tersenyum singkat.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 dan bel tanda pelajaran telah usai pun sudah berkumandang beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun, beberapa murid masih merasa enggan untuk pulang. Salah satu contohnya adalah Sasuke dan ke-3 temannya (Neji, Sasori, dan Shikamaru). Ke-4 pemuda itu sedang berkumpul diparkiran menunggu seseorang.

"Cih, sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan wanita." ucap Sasori ketus.

"Hm, wanita itu sulit untuk dimengerti." timpal Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Terserah." ucap Neji yang ikut-ikutan menimpali. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, dalam hati ia menggerutu.

"Gomen, terlambat." teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

ke-4 pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati Karin yang err dandanannya yang WOW sungguh menor.

"Wow, sepertinya ia mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik." ucap Sasori, pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Karin dari bawah ke atas.

"Tentu saja, gadis itu kan ingin 'MEMUASKAN' seorang UCHIHA SASUKE." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada mencemooh sambil menekankan kata MEMUASKAN dan UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Baiklah, ayo." ucap Karin saat sudah ikut bergabung bersama ke-4 pemuda itu.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke langsung masuk kemobilnya, diikuti Karin yang juga masuk ke mobilnya. Sedangkan ke-3 temannya masuk ke mobil yang mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang yang dikucir tinggi dengan poni yang panjang menutupi mata kirinya dan tak lupa seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya itu berjalan pelan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempatnya bekerja, mata yang bewarna biru pudar itu dari tadi menatap kosong jalan yang ia lewati.

Menghela napas panjang ia pun telah sampai di depan pintu tempatnya bekerja. Mengangkat kepalanya lalu ia masuk di tempat itu.

Alunan musik dj pun langsung menyambut indra pendengarannya tak lupa bau rokok dan alkhohol yang sangat pekat itu juga langsung menyapa indra penciumannya.

PARADISE. Itulah nama tempat ini, Paradise adalah sebuah club yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Tempat ini merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik, seperti SEX, minum-minuman keras, dll. Yah, dengan kata lain paradise adalah surganya untuk melakukan hala-hal yang tidak baik. Tempat ini buka dari jam setengah dua dan akan tutup pada jam 4 pagi.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berhenti disalah satu pintu yang bercat cokelat. Sekali lagi menghela napas lalu langsung masuk kedalam.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Dei-chan." ucap sebuah suara perempuan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dei-chan itu langsung menoleh kesumber suara, dan ia menemukan seorang wanita berambut merah marun panjang.

"Hm, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan nama Dei-chan, Ryuu? Bukankah sudah akau katakan bahwa namaku adalah DEIDARA?" ucap pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama Deidara itu dengan ketus.

"Ehehehe, mungkin sampai aku masih sanggup bernafas." ucap wanita yang bernama Ryuu itu. Deidara hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu meletakkan tas sekolahnya disebuah sofa.

"Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu Dei. Para pelanggan pasti sudah menantimu." ucap Ryuu dengan sedikit menggoda.

"Cih," Deidara hanya sedikit mendecih lalu membuka blazer sekolahannya dan melepaskan dasi sekolahannya, hingga ia hanya memakai celana panjang hitam sekolahannya dan kemeja putih . Lalu ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Ryuu.

"Hah~ anak itu..." ucap Ryuu sedikit mendesah.

.

.

.

"Hm, tempat ini masih ramai seperti biasanya." ucap Sasori saat memasuki club yang bernama paradise itu.

"Kalian carilah tempat duduk, aku akan memesankan minuman untuk kalian." ucap Neji lalu berjalan menuju meja bartender untuk memesan minuman untuk kawan-kawannya.

"Yeah, asal kau tak memberi obat perangsang pada kami semua." ucap Sasori ketus. Sasori masih ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu ia, Neji, dan Shikamaru datang ke club ini dan Neji juga menawarkan diri untuk memesankan minuman untuk mereka, Sasori sedikit bingung saat pemuda berambut bak iklan shampo itu baik hati, tapi ia acuhkan begitu saja toh ini kejadian yang langka bukan? Dan ternyata kebaikan neji itu mengundang petaka bagi mereka, pasalnya minuman yang Neji bawakan itu sudah dicampur obat perangsang. Yah, alhasil Sasori dan Shikamaru harus kepanasan.

Dibalik wajah datar seorang Hyuuga Neji terdapat ribuan rencana jahil yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuahkan hasil.

"Hm, untuk saat ini aku tak akan menaruh obat perangsang di minuman kalian." ucap Neji kalem.

'Tapi nanti... mungkin pikiranku akan berubah' batin Neji tersenyum evil.

.

"Wine nya 2 botol, gelasnya 4." ucap Neji datar pada seorang pelayan disana. Sang pelayan pun mengangguk dan langsung mengambil pesanan yang disebutkan Neji.

Neji langsung membawa nampan -yang telah ia campur dengan sebuah serbuk- ke teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak meletakkan sesuatu pada minuman ini kan?" selidik Sasori, ia tidak mau kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu itu terulang kembali.

"Hm," ucap Neji cuek lalu pergi menuju bartender untuk memesan minumannya sendiri.

"Hah, Hyuuga itu... sampai kapan akan menyendiri seperti itu." ucap Sasori menuangkan sebotol wine ke gelasnya.

.

"Aku pesan segelas air putih." ucap Neji dingin, lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di bartender itu. Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk.

Neji meneguk air putih itu sampai habis. Lalu ia memandang pelayan bartender itu, sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat pelayan yang satu ini berbeda dari yang lain.

"Hei, kau ternyata masih bocah ya?" ucap Neji dengan nada yang mencemooh.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah itu hah?! Umurku 15 tahun." ucap pelayan itu sedikit menaikan volume suaranya, ia mendongak menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

'Sepertinya menyenangkan jika menjahilinya sedikit.' batin Neji tersenyum evil.

"Sama saja, kau itu masih bocah. Dan belum pantas untuk bekerja ditempat ini." ucap Neji.

Sang pelayan itu hanya mendengus, mengambil sebuah gelas lalu mengelapnya.

"Sa-ba-ku-no-Gaa-ra." eja Neji saat melihat tag name yang melekat pada baju milik pelayan yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu.

"oh, jadi nama mu Sabaku no Gaara." ucap Neji lalu menatap gelasnya yang kosong. Sang pelayan yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara atau biasa dipanggil Gaara itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Neji sambil meletakkan dagunya dimeja menatap wajah Gaara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak penting mu itu?" tanya balik Gaara dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja harus." ucap Neji.

"Jika tak kau jawab aku akan mengadukannmu kepada pemilik club ini, bahwa pelayanan disini kurang memuaskan. Dan aku akan juga aku akan mengatakan jika kaulah yang-"

"Wakatta, daripada aku mendengar omongan tidak pentingmu itu lebih baik aku menjawab pertanyaan mu tadi." potong Gaara sambil mendengus kasar.

Neji pun meringai senang.

"Aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Puas kau." ucap Gaara ketus.

"Ternyata kita satu sekolahan. Namun, kita beda umur." ucap Neji mencemooh.

"Aku yakin kau masih kelas satu." tambahnya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam.

'Satu sekolah' batin Gaara. 'Aku.. satu sekolah dengan orang ini?' batinnya lagi. 'Bagaimana kalau orang ini menyebarkan gosip tentang pekerjaanku?'

"Hey ke-"

"Jangan bilang ke orang-orang disekolahan jika aku bekerja disini." ucap Gaara, sekali lagi memotong ucapan Neji. Mata jade milik Gaara menatap kosong permukaan meja didepannya itu.

"..." Neji hanya diam menatap Gaara.

"Hm.. untuk apa aku mengatakan kepada mereka? Tidak ada untungnya bagiku." ucap Neji sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Arigatou." ucap Gaara sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah Neji.

Neji hanya mendengus kasar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah meja teman-temannya -atau hanya Sasori saja- yang sedang minum.

"Wow, permainan akan segera dimulai." ucap Neji sambil tersenyum evil saat melihat Sasuke dan Karin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi menuju kamar yang sudah disewa khusus oleh Sasuke.

"Permainan? Permainan apa?" tanya Gaara dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Sasuke akan bermain sedikit dengan Karin." ucap Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan Karin.

"Karin? Maksutmu temanmu akan-"

"Yeah, namun Sasuke bukanlah orang bejat. Ia hanya menggunakan jarinya saja." jelas Neji.

"Apa Karin yang kau maksut mempunya ciri-ciri berambut merah dan Berkacamata?" tanya Gaara. Sedangkan Neji hanya mengangguk.

Cup

"Ini adalah tips untukmu. Arigatou, telah mengajak ku ngobrol. Kita akan bertemu lain waktu. Jaa ne." ucap Neji saat selesai mencium Gaara tepat di pipi kanannya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam tangan kanannya menyentuh tempat dimana mendaratnya bibir Neji tadi. Gaara mencoba menahan amarahnya sambil mengusap kasar pipinya.

"Dasar senpai mesum, eh namanya tadi siapa? Ah, apa peduliku?"

_#dikamar mandi_

"NEJI SIALAN, APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN DIMINUMAN KU HEH!" teriak Sasori geram, pasalnya dari tadi setelah meminum minuman yang diberi oleh Neji lima menit yang lalu ia harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi karena perutnya terasa mulas.

.

.

.

"Emmhh..." desah seorang pemuda pirang (Deidara) disela-sela ciuman panasnya bersama seorang laki-laki yang mungkin berumuran 27 tahunan.

"Kau sangat manis. Dei" ucap laki-laki itu saat melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"..." Deidara hanya diam, tak mengrubis kata-kata laki-laki itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di-"

"Maaf, tuan. Tapi pekerjaan saya hanya sebatas ciuman ini, saya tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ciuman ini. Dan, saya yakin anda tahu hal itu." ucap Deidara pelan.

"Baiklah, ini upah untuk mu." ucap laki-laki itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk Deidara. Setelah Deidara menerima uangnya laki-laki itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan club paradise.

"..." Deidara hanya diam menatap 'upah'nya. Tatapannya kosong menerawang.

'Aku, lelah.' batinnya. Ia lelah, lelah akan semua ini. Sampai kapan ia kan bekerja seperti ini? Sampai kapan ia bisa bebas dari pekerjaan yang ia anggap kotor ini? Entah sampai kapan itu, hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang lalu ia pun memasukkan uang-uang itu kekantong celananya dan langsung pergi mencari seseorang yang butuh 'pelayanan'nya.

"Hei pirang kesinilah. Temani paman." ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam itu memanggil Deidara.

Menghela napas panjang lagi lalu ia pun menghampiri laki-laki itu yang sedang menatapnya mesum.

"Dengan senang hati paman." ucapnya menggoda.

**T.B.C**

Balasan review:

shiroi.144 : iyha, ini sudah lanjut. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

wirt : Ehehe, sebenarnya nggak nakal banget :D. Iyhae, ini udah di next. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

onyx sky : ini sudah lanjt. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

shiroi.144 : ehehe, ini sudah lanjut~. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

xxxSN : ini sudah di usahakan buat cepet update nya :3. hmm, word nya kira2 sudah panjang apa belum ya?

Anda penasaran saya juga, hehehe.. ini sudah lanjut~ semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

onyx sky : iyha~ ini sudah lanjut~ sudah di usahakan untuk update cepet :3 semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)

okeeeyyy ~ udah selesai balas reviewnya. Dikit curhat nggak apa2 kan?

Gomen, judulnya Dai rubah ,

Ide awalnya Dai ngilang begitu saja minna-san. Gomen ya...

Chap ini sungguh ancur ya minna-san, hueeee gomennn...

Ohya, saya juga agak kaget campur senang karena review, favor, sama follow yang readers berikan... sekali lagi sankyuu~ minna san.

Satu nasehat Dai. Walau ending Naruto tidak memuaskan, namun tetap lah menerima dengan hati yang ikhlas. Kita bisa membuat ending sendiri kok, dimana di dunia nyata SasuNaru tidak bisa menyatu maka didunia Fanfiksi inilah kita bisa menyatukan mereka.

Dimana sesuatu yang tidak 'mungkin' terjadi dikehidupan nyata, maka disinilah kita bisa 'memungkinkan' sesuatu itu. #apaan?

Yah, intinya terima apa adanya ending Naruto lahh... yah, walau rasanya nggak terima tapi... harus diterimakan, toh masashi kishimoto kan bukan seorang fujo atau fuda seperti kita.

Okeyy~ cukup sekian...

sankyuu~ ^-^

Sankyuu buat yang udah baca, review, favor, follow. Sankyuu juga untuk silent readers


	3. Chapter 3

**LIFE**

**pair:**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T semi M**

**(BL)**

**_CHAP 2_**

"Cukup sampai disini saja." ucap Seorang pemuda berambut raven itu. Mengakhiri kegiatan 'panas' nya bersama seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Ta- tapi kau belum-"

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidak bernafsu dengan dirimu lagi." ucap pemuda itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang gadis.

Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah nama dari pemuda yang berambut raven itu. Seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai sifat angkuh, dan memiliki 'hobi' yang unik. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan berpikiran bahwa Uchiha bungsu satu ini adalah laki-laki brengsek yang seenaknya menghancurkan 'harga diri' seorang perempuan demi memuaskan 'hobi'nya. Namun bagi orang-orang yang sudah mengenal Sasuke mereka akan merasa iba terhadap 'hobi' yang dimiliki sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Mengapa demikian? Ya, itu karena sebuah insiden yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Karena kejadian itulah Sampai sekarang Sasuke sangat membenci yang namanya perempuan. Apalagi perempuan yang bisa dibilang 'murahan'. Perempuan yang seenaknya menyerahkan 'harga diri'nya kepada seorang laki-laki yang belum tentu menjadi suaminya kelak.

Karena kejadian itu juga Sasuke memiliki 'hobi' baru itu. Sebenarnya sahabat-sahabat Sasuke ingin menghilangkan 'hobi' yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ingin mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu. Namun, hal itu tak pernah berhasil. Alhasil, mereka hanya mampu mendukung 'hobi' yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Mereka sama sekali tiidak mempunyai niatan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke. Sungguh, mereka menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Karena bagi mereka Sasuke bukan hanya seorang sahabat, tapi seorang saudara yang sangat mereka sayangi. Dan asalkan Sasuke tidak kelewat batas bagi mereka tak masalah. Toh selama ini Sasuke hanya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memuaskan 'hobi' uniknya.

.

.

.

"Sial awas saja si Neji itu." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Sudah berapa kali kau keluar masuk ke toilet heh?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya seperti nanas -Shikamaru- itu kepada seorang pemuda berambut merah -Sasori-.

"Cih." berdecih pelan Sasori pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa yang diduduki oleh Shikamaru itu.

"Kau tau jika si Neji itu memiliki sifat jahil dari lahir. Dan kau sudah masuk keperangkapnya beruang kali, setidaknya kau harus hati-hati dengannya." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada yang santai.

"Cih. Jangan sok menasehatiku Shika, seperti kau tidak pernah masuk keperangkapnya saja." ucap Sasori dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Aku masuk keperangkapnya hanya satu dua kali. Tidak seperti dirimu yang keseringan masuk keperangkapnya."

Sasori hanya menatap tajam Shikamaru lalu membuka layar pengunci smart phonenya.

"Sudah selesai bermainnya heh." ucap Shikamaru saat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi bermain dengan wanita jalang itu lagi." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Sas -atau bisa kita panggil dengan Sasuke- itu dengan dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smart phonenya.

"Tubuhnya tidak ada yang 'spesial'" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Jangan bilang kalu dia sudah..."

"Hn." pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru tersebut hanya dibalas dengan gumamam yang tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

"Wew, sungguh berita yang menghebohkan" ucap Sasori sedikit kaget.

"Kau tak perlu kaget begitu. Mengingat Karin adalah 'primadona' semua siswa disekolahan kita, sangat mustahil jika karin masih segar."

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturan dari Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring. Lalu ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Pulang. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu dengan tempat ini." jawab Sasuke dingin lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berlalu pergi. Menghilang dihadapan kedua temannya.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya ia pulang cepat." tanya Sasori kepada Shikamaru.

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang bahagia.

_'Bolehkah aku berharap jika Sasuke sudah sedikit berubah?' _batin pemuda nanas itu.

.

.

.

"Arigatou, Konan-nee." ucap seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya kepada seorang perempuan berambut biru pendek yang ia panggil dengan Konan-nee.

"Ah, itu tak masalah Naru-chan." ucap seorang perempuan yang dipanggil Konan-nee itu dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Sedangkan Naru-chan -atau Naruto- hanya mengangguk.

Naruto berterimakasih karena Konan mau menemaninya mengambil barang-barang yang ada diapartemenn lamanya, dan Konan juga mau membantunya menata barang-barangnya. Sungguh baikkan gadis berambut biru itu?

"Hn, sudah selesai menata barang-barangnya?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Sontak membat Konan dan Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang dikucir tak lupa sepasang garis keriput melekat diwajah tampannya.

"Menurutmu? Hey, kenapa kau tak kembali ke kantor sekarang? UCHIHA ITACHI?" tanya Konan dengan nada dingin dan tak lupa ia juga memberi 'sedikit' penekanan pada kata UCHIHA dan ITACHI.

"Hn. Aku terlalu malas untuk datang kekantor lagi." ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Uchiha Itachi itu dengan nada yang dingin.

"Terserah kau lahh." ucap Konan cuek.

"Hn. Naru apa kau bisa memasak?" tanya Itachi.

"Bisa." jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, pekerjaan mu bukan hanya menjadi butler Sasuke tapi kau juga harus memasak untuk aku dan Sasuke." ucap Itachi datar.

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

"Naru kau tampan seperti biasanya. Wanita mana yang tak akan terpesona dengan mu?" ucap Naruto bermonolog ria, oh jangan lupakan cengiran lebarnya itu.

Sekarang ini Naruto sedang memakai baju khas pelayan lengkap dengan sepatu kets hitam, dan sarung tangan. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi penampilan Naruto ini tidak membuatnya tampan melainkan manis.

Naruto masih menatap pantulan dirinya, namun tatapannya berbeda. Tatapannya terlihat...kosong.

"_Aku membencimu!"_

degh

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak ketika sebuah suara menggema dipikirannya. Kedua tangannya mengapal erat, air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya siap untuk keluar kapan saja. _'Kenapa aku harus mengingat kejadian buruk ini lagi?'_ batinnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia benci dengn kejadian buruk yang pernah ia alami. Ia ingin melupakannya, membuang jauh ingatan-ingatan buruknya, tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali membuangnya. Malah ingatan itu semakin sering muncul dibenaknya.

"_Ini adalah kejadian yang akan terasa sakit setiap kau mengingatnya, namun sulit untuk kau lupakan."_

Lagi dan lagi, suara itu kembali memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Membuat airmatanya mengalir dengan deras.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Naru, apa kau didalam? Sasuke sudah pulang, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu padanya." sebuah suara dibalik pintu kamar Naruto. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakak Sasuke Uchiha Itachi.

Mau tidak mau Naruto pun menghapus air matanya.

"B-baiklah!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hn. Kau langsung kekamar Sasuke saja." ucap Itachi datar.

"I-iya!"

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Sebuah ketukan menggema disebuah kamar milik Sasuke. Sehingga membuat si pemilik kamar menoleh ke pintu kamarnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Hn. Masuk." ucapnya cuek.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Sasuke pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan memakai pakaian pelayan lengkap.

"Permisi Sasuke-sama, perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya akan menjadi butler anda." ucap pemuda yang ternyata Naruto itu dengan sopan tak lupa pemuda pirang itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, dobe." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Namun, itu tak bertahan lama. Sekarang ekspresinya kembali tenang.

"Apa maksud anda memanggil saya dengan sebutan dobe, Teme-sama?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap tajam Naruto. Dan Naruto pun juga menatapnya tajam.

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua masih diam, dan tatapan keduanya masih sama. Sama-sama tajam.

"Hn. Pergi dari kamarku sekarang. Aku ingin ber istirahat." ucap Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata dengan Naruto. Dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur king size nya.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi." ucap Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar milik Sasuke.

"Kuso!" ucap Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya kebantal. Ia tak menyangka jika ucapan kakaknya akan benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih. Lain kali datang lagi ya!" seru seorang pelayan toko bunga itu dengan ceria. Pelayan itu berambut cokelat dan matanya pun juga berwarna cokelat, tak lupa sepasang segitiga terbalik yang melekat di masing-masing pipinya mempermanis penampilanya.

"Sudah berapa banyak bunga yang sudah laku terjual? Kiba?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat itu kepada pelayan yang ia panggil kiba itu.

"Ahh, sudah banyak Ino." ucap pelayan yang dipanggil Kiba -Inuzuka Kiba-.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu sebuah bonus." ucap Ino -Yamanaka Ino- sambil tersenyum -menyeringai-.

"Bonus ap-"

Chuu~

Sebuah ciuman pun mendarat mulus di bibir Kiba. Yah, diBIBIR. Tepat diBIBIR Kiba.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik. Hanya ciuman biasa, bukan ciuman panas. Bukan pula ciuman yang memiliki nafsu.

"..." setelah menyudahi ciuman itu Kiba hanya diam mematung.

"Tak perlu kaget begitu. Bukankah kita ini sepasang kekasih? Dan sebentar lagi akan bertunangan? Lalu menikah." ucap Ino santai.

"E-eh. Oh, iya ya. Ehehe." ucap Kiba gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gagal lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Hah~ kau ini. Ya sudahlah, aku mau mengantarkan beberapa pesanan bunga dulu. Jaa~" ucap Ino lalu pergi.

"Iya! hati-hati dijalan." ucap Kiba yang sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Sepasang kekasih ya?" ucap Kiba kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin semua ini akan berjalan dengan lancar." ucapnya lagi sambil menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, maka waktunya makan malam.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Dan sampainya ia disana ia menemukan anikinya yang sudah duduk manis diruang makan. Disana juga sudah tersaji cukup banyak makanan yang bermacam-macam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sandal rumah itu dengan santai.

Krekk

Memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang ada ruang makan itu lalu menariknya dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Apakah si dobe itu yang memasak semua ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dobe? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hn."

Dan dimulailah makan malam itu dengan tenang dan diam.

.

"Sasuke, aku tahu keputusan ini tak akan kau tanggapi dengan baik. Tapi, aku tak peduli akan hal itu." ucap Itachi setelah makan malam yang mereka laksanakan telah selesai.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek.

Menghela napas panjang lalu ia menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Mulai saat ini aku memberimu aturan. Semua fasilitasmu ku cabut. Yang tersisa hanyalah smartphone mu itu dan komputer yang ada dikamarmu itu. Aku sudah mencarikan mu supir pribadi maka kemana-mana kau akan diantarkan oleh supir pribadi itu dan butler yang akan melayanimu. Uang sakumu juga akan ku jatah per minggu. Jika kau ingin membeli apa-apa, kau harus laporan kepadaku dulu." ucap Itachi dingin tanpa memikirkan raut muka Sasuke yang berubah horor.

"Apa maksud ucapan mu itu." tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yakin otakmu itu belum tertukar dengan otak ayam. Sasuke." jawab Itachi dingin.

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi, sedangkan Itachi tak merasa takut ditatap tajam oleh adiknya itu. Ia pun membalas tatapan dari adiknya itu.

" Kau?! Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku hanya berharap. Setidaknya hobi unikmu yang suka akan namanya hubungan sex sebelum menikah itu akan terkurang walau sedikit." jawab Itachi dingin.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghilangkan hobi unik ku ini? Aku tidak menghamili mereka." tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini tidak. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu kan rencana tuhan? Bisa saja kau lepas kendali." jawab Itachi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke berdiri. Dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menatapnya sedih.

"Kenapa kau berubah liar seperti ini Sasuke." ucap Itachi memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya. Tiba-tiba saja pening menyerangnya.

"Kuso! Gara-gara gadis murahan itu Sasuke jadi begini." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia merasa gagal dalam mendidik Sasuke. Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada kedua orang tuanya jika pulang nanti.

"Hah, hidupku kenapa sangat rumit kami-sama" ucap Itachi, sekali lagi mengacak rambutnya.

Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya diam menyaksikan kefrustasian dari Itachi.

'Aku juga akan membantu Itachi-nii untuk menghilangkan kebisaan buruk dari Sasuke-sama. Tapi tunggu dulu, kebiasaan buruk Sasuke-sama adalah... 'haus akan sex' sedangkan aku phobia akan... 'sex'. Oh kami-sama aku baru menyadarinya!' batin Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah mulai tidak tenang. Keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar jantungnya pun juga sudah berdetak dengan amat cepat.

'Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja. Kami-sama lindungilah Naru yang imut ini.' batin Naruto masih sempat-seempatnya untuk narsis.

.

.

.

Pagi pun akhirnya datang. Pagi ini sangat cerah nan indah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam itu hanya mentap tajam pantulan dirinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sepertinya ia sedang kesal -atau menahan amarahnya?- kepada seseorang. Dan orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi kakaknya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Itulah nama yang tercetak di name tag yang -berbahan kaca dan berpeniti- menempel di blazer seragam sekolahannya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke pun langsung melangkah keluar dari kamarnya tak lupa dengan membawa tas sekolahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sasuke menuruni anak-anak tangga itu dalam diam, menuju ruang makan.

Krekk

Memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang ada ruang makan itu lalu menariknya dan duduk dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya hatinya 'sedikit' dongkol dengan sang kakak.

Itachi melipat koran paginya dan melirik sekilas Sasuke lalu menyesap sedikit kopi paginya.

.

.

.

Ctak!

Ctak!

Ctak!

Suara ketikan keyboard pun terdengar di ruangan itu. Hingga seseorang mendorak pintu ruangan itu.

Brakkk'

"Tidak bisakah kau membukanya secara pelan dan halus, Kyuu?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan nada yang ketus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang didepannya.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Kyuu itu hanya mendengus kasar dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sang pemuda berambut hitam panjang -atau bisa kita memanggilnya dengan Uchiha Itachi- itu melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergegelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa jam segini kau sudah pulang Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dingin.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuu -atau kita bisa memanggilnya dengan Namikaze Kyuubi- hanya melirik Itachi dengan pandangan bosan.

"Aku malas keriput, kau tahu mata kuliahku hari ini sangat membosankan." ucap Kyuubi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Begini lebih menyenangkan." ucapnya sambil mencoba menutup kedua matanya.

"Bibi Kushina pasti akan marah padamu Kyuu." ucap Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang sedang tidur disofa.

"Asalkan kau menutup mulutmu itu, semuanya akan beres." ucap Kyuubi dingin.

"Terserah." ucap Itachi lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kelaptop.

"Hey kriput, kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya pacar?" tanya Kyuubi sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya hingga memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang bewarna merah cerah.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Kyuu?"

"Iya keriput, tapi tidak mungkin alasannya hanya karena prinsip konyolmu itu... kau tahu, perusahaan tou-san mu sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Setidaknya carilah pasangan hidup keriput, agar para fans mu itu tidak mengganggu mu atau mengejarmu lagi." ucap Kyuubi pelan.

"Kau sakit apa Kyuu? Apa kau salah makan sesuatu? Atau kepala mu terbentur sesuatu? Tak biasanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu." ucap Itachi sedikit bingung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Kyuubi tadi, pasalnya Kyuubi tidak pernah memperdulikan seseorang atau dengan kata lain cuek.

"Kau ini! Bukankah itu bagus jika aku peduli padamu?! Kau itu beruntung karena kali ini aku bisa 'sedikit' peduli padamu." ucap Kyuubi sinis sambil menatap tajam Itachi.

"Hn, terserah." ucap Itachi cuek.

"..."

"..."

Diam. Dua insan sama jenis itupun hanya diam. Kini yang terdengar adalah suara ketikan dari keyboard.

"Hey keriput apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

"Hn, ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan Kyuu?" ucap Itachi dingin.

"Terserah, tapi jika ada seseorang yang sukai. Ungkapkan lah." ucap Kuubi mulai menasehati.

"..." Itachi hnya diam, pandangannya tetap mengarah ke layar laptopnya namun, pikirannya pergi kemana-mana.

"Baiklah, aku tidur." ucap Kyuubi lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hah~" menghela napas panjang lalu Itachi mulai berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu dan kini yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus milik Kyuubi -yang bisa kita pastikan jika pemuda itu sudah terlelap dialam mimpinya- dan suara keyboard yang ditekan secara brgantian.

"Sepertinya rubah itu sudah tidur." ucap Itachi pelan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju salah satu almari yang ada diruangannya. Membuka almari tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah selimut yang bewarna orangye yang bergambar seekor chibi rubah yang lucu.

Itachi menyelimuti Kyuubi dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia berjongkok menatap wajah polos Kyuubi.

Cup.

Mengecup pelan dahi milik Kyubi dengan singkat.

"Yeah, sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya juga Kyuu. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saran mu itu. Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku. Tapi setelah kepulanganku dari Oto. Kau tahu, besok aku akan ke Oto dan akan disana selama seminggu." ucap Itachi pelan sambil menatap wajah polos milik Kyuubi.

"Kau sangat manis dan kelihatan sangat polos ketika kau sedang tidur seperti ini Kyuu. Dan aku bersyukur mempunyai adik yang baik Kyuu seperti kau Kyuu. Arigatou." ucp Itachi sedikit menarik bibirnya sekali lagi ia mengecup pelan dahi Sang Namikaze dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**T.B.C**

**Balasan review:**

onyx sky: iyha ini sudah lanjut... ini udah ketemu :D. Ini sudah di panjangin kok :D semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

xxxSN: waduhh chap kemarin masih kurang panjang, gomen kalau gitu? Chap ini masih kurang panjang belum? Semoga sudah ya, wkwkwk :D. Iyha ini udah lanjut, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

guest: ini udah lanjut... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

rikarika: iyha... ini udah ketemu sayang~. Aduh, pendek? Gomen ya... ini dah dipanjangin... semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

**#CURHAT dikitlahh**

Gomen, update nya lama padahal sudah libur sekolah ,

Ehehehe, sekarang ini Dai sedang tidak di kota kelahiran Dai sendiri minna-san. Dai sekarang sedang liburan dirumahnya kakak-kakak Dai alias dikota lain. Dan juga selama liburan ini Dai juga bakalan diajak pergi, mengunjungi tempat wisata gitu lahh. Terus kalau mau baca fic itu lewat hp Dai minna-san. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya minna-san.

Chap ini sungguh ancur ya minna-san, hueeee gomennn...

Otak Dai lagi lelah, jadi dibuat asal-asalan kayak gini. Sekali lagi gomen kalau mengecewakan ya...

Gomen juga kalau banyak typo nya...

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

akhir kata...

Jaa, matta ne :3


	4. Chapter 4

**LIFE**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**pair:**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu (yang lain nyusul)**

**Rated : T semi M**

**(BL)**

**_CHAP3_**

DIAM.

Seorang perempuan berambut biru itu hanya bisa diam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan yang tadi dilontarkan oleh seorang pemuda didepannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Dengan keputusan mu ini? Itachi?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hn, dia tinggal di Oto. Dan kebetulan aku memiliki sedikit masalah di Oto. Jadi 'sekalian' saja." jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Itachi itu dengan datar.

"..." terdiam, perempuan berambut biru itu hanya diam. Entah apa yang sekarang ada dibenaknya itu. Lalu Konan pun menghela napas pelan. "Terserah kau lah, aku tak ingin ikut-ikutan dengan masalah asmara mu ini." ucapnya.

Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang makan siang dikafe. Itachi memberitahu Konan jika ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai. Seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai guru tk.

Konan tau siapa wanita itu, karena dulu waktu ulang tahunnya, Itachi membawa wanita itu untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Hn," ucap Itachi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar cafe.

"Kau... akan pergi selama satu bulan kan?" tanya Konan mengikuti pandangan Itachi.

"Hn. Kurang lebih seperti itu." jawab Itachi.

"Kapan keberangkatanmu ke Oto?"

"Besok. Pagi-pagi sekali."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Hn."

"..." diam. Lagi-lagi Konan hanya terdiam. Kedua tangannya mengepal di pahanya.

"Hn, baiklah aku akan pergi. Lagi pula aku lupa belum membelikan Kyuu makan siang, perutnya pasti keroncongan." ucap Itachi beranjak dari duduknya. Merasa tak mendapatkan respon dari Konan, Itachi pun hanya menghela napas lelah, lalu melenggang pergi menuju kasir dan keluar dari cafe itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Kyuu sakit hati lagi." ucap Konan lirih saat Itachi sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

Konan mengambil smart phone yang ada ditasnya mengetikan beberapa angka lalu memanggil nomor tersebut.

"Pein."

"Bisa kau menemuiku sekarang? Aku ada di cafe lavender. Aku butuh kau Pein."

"Hey, jangan mengelak! aku tahu hari ini kau tidak terlalu sibuk! Temui aku sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal selamanya!" teriak Konan sambil mematikan sambungannya dengan sang pacar -atau tunangan?- yang bernama Pein itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan jika ucapannya yang kelewat keras itu mengundang berbagai pasang mata untuk menatapnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kau akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Itachi sudah lengkap dengan jas kantornya beserta senuah koper yang cukup besar ditangan kanannya. Siap melngkah ke dalam taksi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Hn. Selama sebulan. Tidak akan lama, jika kau merindukan ku kau bisa menghubungi ku. Sasuke." ucap Itachi, sambil menyuruh sang sopir taksi untuk memasukkan koper miliknya kedalam bagasi mobil.

"Tch, aku berharap kau akan pergi selama-lamanya. Terdampar di pulau asing, dan tak akan pernah tau jalan pulang." balas Sasuke ketus.

"Hohoho, sayangnya keinginanmu itu tak akan pernah terkabul Suke. Aku tak ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu karena aku takut jika kau akan merindukanku." sahut Itachi menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Jangan harap aku akan merindukan mu. Baka aniki."

mendengar kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke itu membuat hati Itachi sedikit lega. Lega karena setidaknya ia bisa sedikit mengobrol santai dengan Sasuke.

Ctak!

Karena gemas Itachi pun menyentil dahi Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

_'Sudah sangat lama ya Sasuke, kita tak pernah berbicara seperti ini. Sejak kejadian 'itu' sifatmu mulai berubah. Tapi sekarang bolehkah aku berharap jika sifatmu yang dulu mulai terlahir kembali? Bolehkan?' _batin Itachi sambil tersenyum samar.

"Ita-nii, jika urusan disana sudah selesai, kembali lah pulang. Saya akan sangat merindukan anda." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Itachi.

"Hn. Naruto, jaga Sasuke baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai ia lepas dari 'kandang'nya. Selama aku pergi, ku titipkan Sasuke kepadamu. Dan satu lagi, kau jangan terlalu formal bagiku. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Naru" ucap Itachi sambil mengacak rambut pirang milik Naruto.

"Ha'i. Wakatta, Ita-nii." ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tch, adik? Kau ini, tidak cukupkah aku dan rubah buluk itu yang menjadi adikmu?. Dan satu lagi aku sudah besar, baka aniki! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?! Aku membencimu baka aniki! Cepatlah pergi menuju alam mu! Aku muak melihat wajah keriput mu itu!" ucap Sasuke penuh emosi. Menghilangkan cirta keUchiha nya.

"Haah, Sasuke~ kau cembuuru? Karena Naruto kuanggap sebagai adik?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang mengggoda tak lupa kedua alisnya ia naik turunkan.

"Tch, bukan itu! Aku hanya-"

"Kau adalah adikku Sasuke, kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Bagiku, kau adalah mutiara yang tak ternilai. Rasa sayangku kepadamu melebihi rasa sayangku ke kaa-san dan tou-san." ucap Itachi sambil memandang Sasuke dengan lembut.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Membalas tatapan milik Itachi dengan datar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut saat melihat interaksi kedua Uchiha itu, ia merasa jika pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Itachi yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu tidak pernah ada.

Ctak!

Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi pun menyentil dahi Sasuke.

Setelah itu ia masuk kedalam taksi. Melambaikan tangan kanannya lalu dengan perlahan taksi yang ditumpanginya itu pergi menuju bandara

Naruto pun juga melambaikan tangan kanannya saat taksi yang ditumpangi Itachi itu sudah meninggalkan halaman luas milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama, sudah waktunya untuk anda berangkat sekolah." ucap Naruto sopan sambil memandang Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Itachi dalam diam.

"Hn." dan hanya dijawab gumamam tidak jelas dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan taman belakang milik Konoha Gakuen ini. Yeah saat ini taman belakang sekolah Konoha Gakuen lumayan sepi karena murid-murid Konoha Gakuen sedang menjalankan aktifitas wajib mereka, yaitu belajar. Bel sudah berkumandang tiga jam yang lalu, karena itulah para murid Konoha Gakuen harus menjalani aktifitas wajib mereka.

Namun, diujung taman itu terdapat tiga pemuda yang berbadan cukup besar yang sedang memojokkan seorang pemuda.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning itu saat dirinya berhasil dipojokkan oleh tiga orang pemuda itu.

"Tenang, kita hanya ingin bermain denganmu saja kok." ucap salah satu pemuda itu. Rambut pemuda itu bewarna hijau lumut. Tatoe.

"Asalkan kau tidak banyak bergerak kami tidak akan mengasarimu. Dei." bisik pemuda yang berambut putih itu. Mishou.

"A-aku ingin keluar dari sini." ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Dei itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Deidara. Ya, pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah Deidara.

"Tidak semudah itu." sang pemuda yang dari tadi hanya diam itu akhirnya bersuara. Ia menyeringai lalu tanpa aba-aba ia pun langsung mencium Deidara.

"Ummh."

Deidara meronta. Mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Maru.

"Ck, kau suka cara yang kasar ya?" ucap Maru sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Uh. B-b-b-berhenti." ucap Deidara. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa takut. Pemuda ini, pemuda berambut hitam ini sudah menodai leher mulus Deidara. Bahkan tanpa Deidara sadari pemuda itu sudah merobek kemeja milik Deidara.

"Hei! Sisakan juga untuk kami!" ucap Mishou.

"Ck, berisik! Akan kusisakan bagian untuk kalian! Diamlah."

_'Siapapun tolong aku!' _batin Deidara mulai menangis. Dia takut jika mereka akan berbuat hal-hal yang 'melecehkan' harga dirinya.

"Kumohon hentikan!" teriak Deidara saat Maru mulai memberikan beberapa tanda pada tubuh setengah telanjang Deidara.

"Ck, diam-"

"Hoi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda dibelakang mereka, menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Maru.

Maru menoleh kesumber suara itu lalu memandang seseorang yang telah berani-beraninya menghentikan kegiatannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ck. Jangan ikut campur dalam urusan kami Akasuna!" tiba-tiba Isou berucap dengan nada yang sinis.

"Kalian ini, cepat lepaskan perempuan itu atau kalian akan ku adukan kepada kepala sekolah. Karena telah melakukan pelecehan kepada anak yang dibawah umur." pemuda itu berucap dengan nada datar. Tatapannya dingin menusuk. Pemuda itu adalah Akasuna Sasori.

"Hahahaha! Pintar sekali ucapanmu itu. Sebelum kau mengadukan kami, seharusnya kau adukan dulu sahabat Uchiha mu itu!" ucap Maru.

"Setidaknya Sasuke itu tak se-brengsek kalian. Toh selama ini dia didatangi bukan mendatangi. Dan satu lagi, dia hanya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk ber'main' dengan para wanita yang mendatanginya. Tidak pernah menyemburkan bibitnya ke rahim para wanita jalang." ucap Sasori menatap Maru dengan tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal, tak rela jika sahabat Uchiha nya itu disamakan dengan pemuda-pemuda brengsek yang tak bermoral. Sasuke itu berbeda!.

"..." Maru menatap Sasori dalam diam.

"Pergilah. Jika kalian ingin memuaskan hasrat kalian lebih baik kalian pergi ke bar atau club atau semacamnya, sewalah satu atau dua wanita penghibur disana." tambah Sasori masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tch," mendecih pelan Maru pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah itu, diikuti teman-temannya.

"Bitch. Merepotkan saja." ucap Sasori lalu menghampiri Deidara yang memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"JANGAN KEMARI!" teriak Deidara masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"..." Sasori hanya diam tak menanggapi ocehan dari Deidara, kaki panjangnya tetap berjalan mendekati Deidara.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN KEMARI!" teriak Deidara menampakkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata.

"..." Sasori tetap diam, sekarang ia sudah berada di hadapan Deidara. Membuang napas kasar ia pun melepaskan blazernya, lalu memakaikan blazer tersebut ketubuh Deidara.

"Kau bisa masuk angin. Sebaiknya aku akantar kau ke uks." ucap Sasori datar.

"Tidak perlu." ucap Deidara dingin.

"Hah, kau ini. Menyusahkan orang saja. Sudahlah turuti saja keinginanku, aku ini adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu. Setidaknya berterimakishlah dengan cara menuruti keinginanku." ucap Sasori tak kalah dingin.

"..." Deidara hanya diam.

Sreett.

"Aku tak butuh persetujuanmu. Baka!" ucap Sasori sambil menggendong Deidara, ala _bridal style._

"..." Sekali lagi Deidara hanya diam, karena kaget akan perlakuan Sasori yang tiba-tiba.

"A-a-a-arigatou telah menolongku, dan peduli padaku." ucap Deidara lirih.

"Heh. Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Itu saja." ucap Sasori datar.

"Walaupun kenyataannya begitu tapi aku tetap senang. Arigatou."

"Hm, terserah." ucap Sasori masih dengan nada yang datar.

"..."

"..."

Hening. Itulah suasana yang kini tercipta diantara keduanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam membisu, entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

"Mengapa kau ada di taman belakang sekolah?" Suara Sasori lah yang memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ceritanya panjang." jawab Deidara dengan pelan.

"Begitu. Baiklah."

_'Dia kelas dua.' _batin Deidara saat tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah pin yang berbentuk bintang warna merah yang kini melekat pada bagian dada kiri blazer yang ia pakai.

"Sekali lagi, arigatou senpai. Boku wa Deidara desu. Dan satu lagi, aku adalah seorang laki-laki tulen." ucap Deidara pelan.

_'Apa?' _batin Sasori sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Dan disaat itu juga ia baru menyadari satu hal bahwa makhluk kuning yang ada digendongannya ini memakai celana hitam panjang, bukan rok lipit hitam.

.

.

.

Ramai.

Adalah satu kata yang mewakili keadaan kantin di Konoha Gakuen ini. Yah, keadaan kantin Konoha Gakuen ini sangat ramai walaupun ramai bukan berarti siswa-siswi ini berdesakan untuk memper rebutkan tempat duduk. Kantin ini sangat luas, meja kursi tertata dengan rapi bukan hanya itu saja tapi kebersihan juga dijaga dengan baik dan benar.

"Hey Kiba kau mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di ujung hidung mancungnya itu kepada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik. Kiba.

"Seperti biasa." jawab Kiba sekenannya.

"Baiklah, aku pesankan dulu." ucap pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu lalu melenggang pergi untuk memesan makanan.

"Huh~" menghela napas panjang Kiba pun menoleh kesamping menatap taman belakang sekolah yang lumayan sepi.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya bersama 'mantan pacarnya' berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu." tanpa sadar kalimat itu terlontar dengan mulus dari bibir Kiba.

"Sangat merindukanmu Shikamaru." ucap nya pelan sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya dikedua lengan yang sudah ia lipat diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah kosong. Tentu saja, mengingat bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berkumandang 10 menit yang lalu. Dan semua siswa siswi Konoha Gakuen sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam bak pantat ayam itupun berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolahannya. Headphone sudah menempel manis di kedua telinganya.

"Okaerinasai Sasuke-sama." sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang itu saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada dihadapannya. Uzumaki Naruto. Yeah, pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang kini sudah merangkap sebagai seorang butler.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana hari anda Sasuke-sama? Apakah hari ini menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto sambil membukakan pintu belakang mobil.

"Lebih membosankan daripada hari-hari biasanya." jawab Sasuke ketus lalu masuk kedalam pintu yang dibukakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Kyuu." panggil seorang gadis berambut biru itu dengan nada lembut kepada seorang pemuda berambut jingga jabrik yang kini menatap kosong jus apel yang tadi sempat ia pesan.

"Daijoubu ka, Kyuu?"

Kyuubi sedikit tersentak lalu ia tersenyum kecil "Daijoubu. Konan-nee." jawabnya dengan.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku... memang seharusnya tahu diri, jika si keriput itu hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Seharusnya... dari awal aku..." ucap Kyuubi terhenti saat tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ditenggorokannya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ia harus mendengar informasi yang Konan berikan. Informasi tentang Itachi yang akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada seorang wanita. Patah hati? Tentu saja. Tentu saja Kyuubi patah hati, seseorang yang selama ini diam-diam ia cintai -Itachi- akan menyatakan cintanya kepada orang lain. Sekali lagi kepada orang lain bukan kepada dirinya -Kyuubi-.

_'Apa ini semua gara-gara nasehat ku waktu itu?' _batin Kyuubi. Lalu ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Kyuu... gomen, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu." tiba-tiba suara penyesalan milik Konan menyadarkan Kyuubi kealam sadarnya.

"lie, Konan-nee sudah banyak membantuku." ucap Kyuubi sambil memegang kedua tangan halus milik Konan.

"Ohya, apa kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

Konan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Mau menemani ku bersenang-senang?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang sangat mengasyikkan tentunya."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Sasuke, mengakhiri makan malamnya.

"Baiklah. Oyasuminasai Sasuke-sama. Semoga besok bukan menjadi hari membosankan untuk anda lagi." ucap Naruto formal sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Naruto pun mulai membereskan makan malam Sasuke. Mengambil piring kotor dan gelas kotor untuk dicucinya di dapur. Karena kini ia bukan hanya menjadi butler Sasuke, melainkan kini ia juga merangkap sebagai pembantu mansion Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak? Jika setiap hari setelah mengantarkan Sasuke pulang Naruto akan bersih-bersih rumah ini. Mulai dari menyapu rumah yang luasnya minta ampun, lalu mengepel, mencuci baju kotor dan sebagainya.

Semua ini adalah salah Itachi karena dengan seenaknya meliburkan para karyawan yang bekerja di mansion Uchiha. Bukan, Itachi bukan memecat para karyawan itu. Hanya saja ia sedang meliburkan mereka itu saja. Lagipula, Itachi juga tidak akan tega memecat para karyawan yang sudah bekerja sangat lama di mansion Uchiha.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju dapur saat ia mendengar Suara bas nan serak khas milik Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan badannya sambil menatap heran Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi butlerku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Itu karena saya-"

"Jangan berbicara formal terhadapku! Aku tak suka itu." ucap Sasuke tajam.

Naruto terdiam, tak lama kemudian iapun meneruskan kata-katanya

"Aku baru saja tinggal di Jepang atau lebih tepatnya di Konoha. Dan aku tak mempunyai pekerjaan yang lainnya. Aku selalu ditolak disebuah tempat."

"Begitu." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Apakah kau juga akan merubah hobi 'unik'ku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya ia berpikir sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang, memantapkan hatinya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuat and- maksudku kau untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku tak akan menyerah." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin jika aku akan sembuh dari hobi 'unik' ku itu." ucap Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat yakin. Jika aku bisa merubahmu." ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang makin melebar.

"..." Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Naruto ia hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Safir dan Onyx bertemu.

'Degh!'

Jantung milik Sasuke dan Naruto pun berdetak dengan kecepatan dari biasanya.

_'Hanya menatap mata onyx kelam milik Sasuke kenapa membuat jantungku__berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya?'_ batin Naruto tetap menatap mata kelam milik Sasuke.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk merubah hobi 'unik'ku ini. Namun, kau jangan besar kepala dulu. Aku hanya sedang bosan, itu saja. Mungkin sedikit 'hiburan' darimu menghilangkan rasa bosan ku." ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Ha-ha'i." ucap Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Hn. Jangan bersikap formal didepanku. Bersikap biasalah. Kau tahu? Sikap formal mu itu membuatku bosan." ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan seksama. Senyum tulus pun terukir di wajah tannya itu.

_'Walau aku tak tahu penyebab kenapa kau bisa memiliki hobi unikmu ini... tapi aku yakin, aku pasti bisa merubahmu. Aku akan menjadi penerangmu!' _tekad Naruto dalam hati.

_Sasuke... mungkinkah... aku... mempunyai... penyakit... aritmia? Ja-jantungku tak bisa berdetak dengan NORMAL lagi!' _teriak Naruto dalam hati sambil meremas dadanya.

Oh Naruto betapa polosnya kau nak...

.

.

.

"Satu gelas lagi!" pinta -perintah- seorang pemuda berambut jingga jabrik itu dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Anda sudah banyak minum tuan." ucap pelayan yang berambut merah itu dengan halus.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI! KAU TAK AKAN MENGERTI MASALAH YANG SEDANG MELANDA DIRIKU!" teriak pemuda berambut jingga itu dengan emosi. Mata rubynya menatap tajam sang pelayan berambut merah itu.

Gaara. Pelayan berambut merah itu adalah Gaara.

"Kyuu, sudahlah. Kau sudah menghabiskan 3 botol alkhohol Kyuu." ucap Konan dengan nada lembut.

"..." pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuu itu hanya diam tak membalas ucapan dari Konan.

"Kyuu." panggil Konan lembut. Namun, tetap saja tak ditanggapi Kyuubi. Pemuda itu hanya diam, menatap kosong gelas nya yang kini sudah terisi penuh dengan cairan yang bewarna kuning pudar.

"Hah..." menghela napas panjang, Konan pun menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan prihatin. Inilah tempat yang Kyuubi maksud. Konan masih tidak percaya jika Kyuubi ternyata mengajaknya ke club ini karena setahu Konan, Kyuubi tak pernah suka dengan tempan yang semacam ini.

'Apa ini salah ku, karena sudah memberitahu info tentang Itachi kepada Kyuubi?' batin Konan.

'Tapi Kyuubi akan tambah sakit jika aku tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.' batinya lagi, miris.

'Kenapa aku serba salah?' batinnya sambil menutup kedua matanya dan menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Glekk.

Dengan satu tegukan, alkhohol itu pun masuk kedalam mulut Kyuubi.

Hingga...

'Bruk!'

Konan tersentak kaget lalu menatap Kyuubi. Dan saat itu juga kedua matanya membola "Kyuu!" panggil Konan dengan panik sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuubi.

"..." Namun tak ada respon dari Kyuubi.

"Kyuu!" panggil Konan sekali lagi sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Tenanglah, nona. Teman anda hanya pingsan. Hal ini sudah kerap terjadi kepada orang-orang, anda tak perlu khawatir." ucap Gaara dengan kalem.

"Souka?" tanya Konan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuubi ke Gaara.

Dan hanya di balas Gaara dengan anggukan singkat.

"Syukurlah." ucap Konan menghela napas lega. Lalu wanita itu menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan iba.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinnya.

'Membawa Kyuu kerumahnya? Tidak! Bisa-bisa aku dicincang oleh bibi Kushina dan paman Minato. 'Membawanya ke apartemenku? Ahh, bukan ide yang bagus. Lagipula, apartemenku seperti kapal pecah. Apa aku bawa ke apartemennya Kyuubi saja? Tapi aku tak tau kode kunci apartemennya. Arghh! Menyebalkan.' wanita itu masih bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan tempat untuk meng'istirahat'kan Kyuubi.

"Eh." pekik Konan saat mengingat tempat yang cocok untuk meng'istirahat'kan Kyuubi.

"Semoga dia mau membantu." ucap Konan sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi menuju kesuatu tempat

.

.

.

Naruto menatap seseorang yang kini berbaring ditempat tidur itu dengan tatapan datar.

Seorang pemuda, berambut jingga jabrik dan berkulit putih bersih, Kedua mata tertutup oleh kelopak matanya. Dan Naruto tahu siapa pemuda ini. Namun, ia pura-pura tak mengenal pemuda ini saja.

Menghela napas, lalu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri jika semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Ck, menyusahkan saja." ucap sebuah suara yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kenapa wanita origami itu membawa rubah sialan ini kesini?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang ketara.

10 menit yang lalu Konan membawa Kyuubi ke mansion Uchiha. Yah, tempat inilah yang dimaksud oleh Konan. Konan mengatakan jika ia tidak dapat membawa Kyuubi apartemenya karena apartemennya yang berantakan bak kapal pecah. Ingin membawa Kyuubi ke apartemen milik Kyuubi sendiri tapi tak tahu kode kuncinya. Yah jadi hanya mansion Uchiha inilah satu-satunya tempat yang Konan pikirkan. Wanita berambut biru itu juga mengatakan alasan kenapa Kyuubi bisa pingsan seperti ini.

"Apa kau mengenal pemuda ini, Sa-sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit canggung. Naruto masih agak canggung jika menyebutkan nama Sasuke tanpa embel-embel 'Sama'.

"Hn. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku. Namikaze Kyuubi." ucap Sasuke sambil menatap datar Kyuubi.

"Ohh, apa kau juga tahu penyebab ia jadi seperti ini?"

"..." Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Menghela napas lalu Sasuke pun menatap Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Dia suka dengan aniki. Dia menyukai- ralat, Kyuu bukan menyukai tapi ia mencintai aniki melebihi apapun. Namun sayang, si baka aniki itu hanya menganggap Kyuu sebagai adik. Sebenarnya pemuda bodoh ini juga tahu kalau aniki hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, tapi ia tak menyerah. Ia selalu mengacaukan hari-hari aniki, untuk mendapatkan perhatian aniki. Selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama aniki. Kyuu pingsan karena dia terlalu banyak minum-minuman ber-alkhohol. Dan alasan kenapa ia bisa meminum-minuman itu adalah krena dia sedang patah hati. Dan penyebab utamanya adalah si baka aniki itu. Heh, cinta memang membutakan mata seseorang sampai seperti itu." jelas Sasuke diakhiri dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

Naruto tertegun sebentar, bukan karena kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Melainkan penjelasan yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia tak percaya jika Sasuke mau menjelaskan sesuatu kepadanya. Ia pikir pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi akan diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Hah, kau urus dia. Aku mengantuk." Naruto teersentak ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan datar. Menoleh kearah Sasuke, tapi sayangnya Sasuke sudah tidak berada disampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto secara tak sadar.

Menghentikan kegiatannya, Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Oyasuminasai. Sasuke." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn." balas Sasuke lalu menutup pintu kamar itu.

Naruto masih menatap tempat dimana Sasuke berada tadi. Senyumannya masih bertengger manis diwajahnya.

'Bolehkah aku berharap jika kau sedikit berubah? Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, tapi kesan yang kau berikan saat ini dengan saat pertama kali kita bertemu sangat berbeda Sasuke.' batin Naruto, tanpa terasa semburat merah bertengger di masing-masing pipinya.

Namun, Naruto menyadari satu hal... bahwa...

'Penyakit aritmia ku kambuh?!' batin Naruto histeris sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang.

.

"_Oyasuminasai. Sasuke."_ kata-kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Ia bahkan tak mampu memejamkan matanya. Sekali ia pejamkan pasti wajah Naruto yang tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan kalimat 'Oyasuminasai.' itulah yang memenuhi benaknya.

Menghela napas panjang, ia pun mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Merasa tak mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan, ia pun kembali ke posisi awalnya. Terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso. Kuso!" setelah mengumpat beberapa kali ia pun terdiam.

'Kenapa?' batinya bertanya entah kepada siapa.

Pelan namun pasti ia arahkan tangan kanannya menuju dada bidangnya. Meremasnya sedikit lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa sedari tadi jantung ini berdetak dengan kencang?" ucapnya lirih.

"Ck. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa aku harus merasakannya lagi?" ucapnya lagi. Semakin meremas dadanya. Membuat pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan sedikit kusut -dibagian dada-.

"Ck. Merepotkan. Bagaimanapun aku bukanlah gay." ucapnya lalu menutup kedua matanya. Menyembunyikan kedua bola mata yang bewarna onyx itu.

'Aku tak mau merasakan ini lagi. Hanya akan menjadi penyesalan di akhir cerita.' batinnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata keluar dimasing-masing kedua mata yang tertutup itu.

.

"Badannya sedikit panas." ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan plester penurun panas ke dahi milik Kyuubi.

Setelah memastikan jika penyakit aritmia nya ini sudah tidak kambuh lagi. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk merawat Kyuubi, sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke.

"Hah..." menghela napas ia pun menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau... sudah besar yaKyuu. Bahkan tinggimu mengalahkan tinggi badanku. Kau berkembang dengan cepat ya." ucap Naruto sambil membelai rambut jingga milik Kyuubidengan sayang.

"Kau beruntung Kyuu." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pipi kiri Kyuubi sedikit lama. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada pemuda berambut jingga ini.

T.B.C

Balasan Review~~

xxxSN : Souka? Iyha, Arigatou. Naik rate? entah, saya belum sanggup nulis full lemon. Saya juga sudah baca yang fic ada lemon nya, tapiii... pas adegan lemonnya saya skip. Belum kuat saya bacanya ^6^' ohya, arigatou sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca!

Guest : What is your name? #plakk. Oke lupakan. Ini sudah update, gomen. Updatenya lama. Gakk nyambung lagi ^^" gomen ya.

Guest : What is your name? #plakk. Oke lupakan. Ini sudah next kok. ^^" arigatou sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca!

Taiga-chan : Arogatou udah ngoreksi. Astaga! Saya sampai nggak tahu. Gomen ya, udah saya cantumin kok. Ini sudah lanjut~ gomen, updatenya telat.

Airahara : ini sudah lanjut airahara-san~ gomen updatenya lama. Ahihihi, kita lihat apakah pair sebenarnya adalah itu #smirk #duar. Oke lupakan. arigatou sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca! Dan me review.

Rikarika : ini udah update~. Kenapa yahh? Entahh, hehehe. Bercanda, misteri akan terungkap sebentar lagi. #masangtampangserius #ditimpuk.

Oke~~~~ segitu saja cuap-cuapnya ya~ saya cavekkk :3. banyak kegiatan #hellehsoksibuk.

Setelah sekian lama saya nggak nongol #hellehapaiya? akhirnya saya nongol jugaa~

saya nongol dengan cerita yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. dan lebih membosankan dari sebelumnya #hiksu. gomen kalau jelek, bosenin dan el el el. gomen yaa #pasangtampangmelass #Hoekk

Saya ganti pen name pemirsa #nyengirnista. Bukan Uchimaze Daisuke lagii melainkan DaisukeSukiTomato #lambai-lambaitanganalamissuniverseyangkeprosokkeselokan.

buat yang mereview log in. udah saya bls lwat pm.

Arigatou** sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca, memfollow, memfavorite, dan untuk silent readers arigatou yhaa!  
**

Oke jaa nee~

Kita bertemu di chp depan.

****OHYA! SATU LAGI! TOLONG BACA ULANG FIC LIFE BUATAN SAYA INI YHA DARI CHAP DEPAN! ADA KATA DAN KALIMAT YANG SAYA UBAH!****

oke Sekian terimakasih

**Bom!**


End file.
